une erreur
by ylg
Summary: Le bleu est une couleur chaude :: Clémentine a commis une erreur, une grosse erreur, en ne repoussant pas Antoine. ::un drabble et un one shot, angst::
1. qui ne dit mot

**Titre** : c'était une erreur  
 **Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
 **Base** : Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Clémentine/Emma, Clémentine/Antoine, une collègue  
 **Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité** : Julie Maroh

 **Prompt** : « S'il te plaît. »  
d'après Alaiya sur un arbre à drabbles (janvier '17)

 **Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« S'il te plaît autant, taquine une collègue, pourquoi ne le lui dis-tu pas ? »

Parce qu'elle est en couple avec Emma, qu'elle ne peut le dire à personne et que le secret lui pèse.

Clémentine revit ses années lycée, quand Thomas la courtisait et que toutes ses amies la poussaient à sortir avec lui. Elle était flattée mais il ne lui plaisait pas.

Avec Antoine, c'est différent. Antoine est le premier homme qui l'excite, et ça la terrifie. Elle refuse d'admettre qu'elle puisse tomber hors d'amour avec Emma. Alors elle ne lui dit rien... mais elle ne lui dit pas non.


	2. à la porte

**Titre :** À la porte  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Le Bleu est une Couleur Chaude  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Clémentine/Emma, Clémentine/Antoine  
 **Genre :** drame  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

 **Thème :** "l'oiseau tombé du nid" d'après 31 jours (17 mai '09)  
 **Prompt :** IDAHoT  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~600

oOo

Clémentine a quitté ses parents de son propre accord. Ils ont jeté Emma dehors à grands cris et elle n'a pas voulu les laisser faire alors elle est partie avec elle. L'ultimatum lancé, tu ne seras plus notre fille, ne l'a pas arrêtée.

Elle était jeune, avec des idéaux entiers, et amoureuse, et dans une colère folle, et peut-être que le manque de sommeil aussi a joué puisque c'était le milieu de la nuit après l'amour. Tout ça a sans doute un peu obscurci son jugement, mais voilà, elle est partie. Elle a coupé les ponts, elle n'a plus donné ni reçu de nouvelles pendant des années.

Elle sait que d'autres jeunes dans son cas se font vraiment jeter dehors par des parents pires encore que les siens. Si elle a commis une erreur en choisissant de les laisser faire, elle préfère ne pas y penser ainsi.

Elle a réfléchi souvent, longtemps, et elle est toujours arrivée à la même conclusion. Si elle avait été lâche et qu'elle était restée aux côtés de ses parents au lieu de se placer de celui d'Emma, même en espérant la revoir par la suite en cachette, elle n'aurait pas supporté. Ça aurait sans doute déçu Emma même si elle aurait compris, en tout cas ça l'aurait trop déçu elle-même pour qu'elle se pardonne.

Elle était fatiguée de se cacher et ne savait pas encore quelles autres fatigues l'attendraient, physiques comme mentales, dans cette nouvelle vie coupée de ses racines.  
Ça use le cœur, métaphoriquement et littéralement, de perdre ses parents brutalement parce que ce sont des sales cons et devoir affronter le monde adulte un peu trop tôt et sans préparation.

C'est seulement à l'approche de la trentaine qu'elle remet sa vie en question... et commet de nouvelles erreurs. Pourquoi, tout à coup, sa vie lui semble trop étroite. Elle y tourne en rond, ne s'y épanouit plus, ne connaît plus personne hors de son travail... et encore. Même le lieu qu'elle partage avec sa compagne pourtant bien-aimée, autrefois refuge contre la méchanceté du monde et nid d'amour qui n'appartenait qu'à elles, lui semble un piège dont elle se sent prisonnière ? Elle n'aurait pas dû chercher à s'en échapper, même pour quelques instants : la porte claque derrière elle, définitive.

Quand elle cherche le pardon d'Emma, celle-ci la jette dehors. Sans un cri, et son silence est encore pire que les injures proférées autrefois par son père. Ses larmes la blessent plus encore. Et son intransigeance l'achève.

Ça n'est pas possible, si longtemps après, de retourner chez ses parents, de supplier sa mère de l'héberger. Elle ne leur demanderait même pas de compréhension : ils n'en auraient aucune. Elle tient à éviter le triomphe méchant de son père sur l'échec de sa relation.

Il n'y a que Valentin qu'elle puisse appeler au secours : c'est le seul ami qu'il lui reste. Les autres de l'époque du lycée elle les a perdus de vue depuis bien longtemps ; ses collègues représentent un terrain miné ; elle n'a en fait aucune amies à elle : toutes ses connaissances aujourd'hui sont d'abord des fréquentations d'Emma. Elle est tellement isolée ! Elle sait que c'est ce qui l'a poussée, par faiblesse, à accepter les avances d'Antoine, mais ça n'excusera jamais ce qu'elle a fait.

Si seule, et surtout sans Emma, elle ne sait plus comment elle va pouvoir continuer.


End file.
